


Yusho's Love

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Yusho relationship with husband, Skip and son, Yuya.





	

Yusho Sakaki is walking toward his son, Yuya's bedroom to check up on him as he heard his son screaming in his sleep. It's been a year since Yuya defeated Zarc for the second time and the four worlds have returned to normal and we're free to travel between all four worlds. The ceremonial duel he and Yuya had, was one amazingly great Dueltaining duel ever which Yuya won. He and his son shared a heartwarming hug after their duel and still in their embrace, he told Yuya that he'll be one great Dueltainer and he and his father will be proud of him and will always love him. 

His husband, Skip is sound asleep in their room. He was on the phone in the living room talking to one of his friends. He heard Yuya screaming and went upstairs to his son's room. Yusho is wearing red pajamas shirt and pants and orange socks. Majority of the time, Yusho is wearing his performers outfit which includes his cane on his belt loop and his top hat with goggles around his hat. When Yuya was a kid and he was starting to learn how to duel, Yuya thought he looked like a strong magician duelist. He and Yuya used to practice together outside their house and sometimes Skip would come and watch them, sitting on the grass. 

Yusho enters his son's room to find Yuya tossing and turning in his bed and screaming. Yuya is wearing his white and green striped pajamas shirt and pants and white socks. Yusho sets his cane on his son's desk chair. He goes over, sitting on his son's bed gripping Yuya's shoulders softly then puts his arms around Yuya comforting him. Yusho gets Yuya to open his eyes and feels the cold sweat coming down Yuya's forehead and neck. His son hugs his tighter telling that he was having a nightmare about being Zarc again and defeating his friends. Yuya told him that in his nightmare that he was trapped in a card forever and kept screaming out his name repeatedly as tears streamed down his face. 

He wipes away the tears running down his son's face. He tells Yuya that Zarc is gone for good and is never coming back. Yusho reassures Yuya that he's not going to be turned into a card ever again. Yuya looks up at him with scared eyes and tells him that he doesn't want him to disappear again. Yusho tells him that he isn't going anywhere. Yuya asks him if he would sleep with him like he used to when he was a kid. Yusho remembers fondly when Yuya was 11 years old and he was short for his age and he told Yuya that he'll have a growth spurt soon enough. When he and Yuya finally reunited three years later; Yusho noticed that his son got taller and was very happy to see him again after so long. 

Yusho lays next to Yuya on his bed and puts his arm around Yuya's shoulders as his son cuddles up against him and snoring lightly in his sleep. He looks down at his son, Yuya with love and affection in his gold eyes then looks up at the poster and picture frames of him and Yuya when Yuya was younger till now. Yusho ruffles his son's hair then presses a kiss onto his forehead as he too falls asleep with him protecting his son from his bad nightmares. 

As the morning stream through Yuya's window, Yusho wakes up as his eyelids open up and he yawns quietly. He looks at Yuya sleeping soundly and hears the door creak open seeing his husband, Skip in the doorway. Skip is wearing a white t-shirt, orange pajamas pants and orange toe white socks. Yusho gets out of bed, grabbing his jewel tipped cane and walks over to the doorway to hug Skip while talking about their beloved son. In each other's embrace, Yusho tells Skip that he's a great father to Yuya. Skip says the same to Yusho that he's a great dad to Yuya. Yusho kisses Skip with affection and passion as his right hand goes up his husband's shirt and his left hand is squeezing his butt. His and Skip's kiss deepens as Yusho's left hand lowers his husband's pajamas pants exposing Skip's underwear clad butt. His husband wears boxer briefs and he's wearing sky blue ones while he wears briefs in the colors; red, orange, purple, green, yellow and pink ones. He feels Skip lowering his pajamas pants showing his light pink briefs. Their kissing session stops when he and Skip refrain from having sex in their son's room while their son is in bed sleeping. He and Skip pull up their pants. Skip kisses Yusho telling him that he'll head downstairs to make pancakes for them. Yusho kisses him back and ruffles Skip's brown/orange hair and looks at his husband's dark blue eyes. He smacks Skip's butt as he leaves their son's room and Skip blushes and smiles back at him. Yusho smiles too and then rejoins his son on his bed. 

As he hears Skip making pancakes downstairs in the kitchen, Yusho faces over at his son with affection combing his hands through Yuya's green and red hair. He closes his eyes as he remembers when he and Skip told Yuya about sex when Yuya walked in on him and his father, Skip entangled in each other's arms naked laying on the carpeted living room.

He was laying on the carpeted floor with Skip on top of him. Skip had his hands through his inky green black hair as he has his hands sliding up and down his husband's back, then cupping his ass. Their bodies were sliding against each other as their sweat and cum covered chests made their cocks rise. His and Skip's cocks were rubbing against each other causing them both to shoot another load of cum onto their chests. They kissed each other passionately but drew apart when they heard Yuya's book bag fall on the floor and seeing their son's surprised expression. 

He and Skip quickly changed into their pajamas and they sat on the couch to talk to Yuya. He had his arm around Yuya's shoulder and Skip on Yuya's left side. He and Skip told Yuya about sex between two men who love each other and needing to be safe by wearing a condom. He asked Yuya if he was seeing someone. Yuya told him no but that he kissed his best friend, Gong and Yuto. Yusho asked Yuya if he was planning on having sex with either of them. Yuya told them no. His and Skip's conversation with Yuya lasted for three hours. 

Yusho and Yuya wake up with both of them smelling the cooked pancakes in the kitchen. Yusho gets up off his son's bed grabbing onto his cane as Yuya walks beside his dad downstairs to the kitchen. Yusho goes over to Skip who's by the stove making the pancakes and hugs him from behind, pressing a kiss onto his husband's neck. He and Skip join their son at the table as they eat their pancakes. He and Skip are also drinking their morning coffee. 

Yuya tells him and Skip about his six way duel with him, Gong and Zuzu vs. Ally, Tate and Frederick at You Show Duel School this afternoon. Yusho and Skip plan on going and watching their son's duel with his closest friends. He, Skip and Yuya go to their rooms to get dressed to head to You Show Duel School. After getting dressed, Yusho walking hand in hand with Skip and him holding his cane on his left hand, out the door with Yuya who's up ahead running toward the duel school. 

He and Skip watch Yuya's duel with his friends both smiling broadly at their son. Yuya, Gong and Zuzu win the duel. They, Yuya and Yuya's friends have lunch at You Show talking, laughing and teasing one another. Yuya challenges him to a duel which he accepts. Yusho and Yuya duel with Skip activating the Action Field Spell, Showtime Street. Yusho remembers back when he used to practice dueling with Yuya was a kid and was still learning how to duel. He smiles to himself at the memories. The duel between him and his son, Yuya begins. Yusho ends up winning the duel and he and Yuya shake hands then share a loving hug. Yuya tells him that he loves him so much and wants to be with him forever. Yusho realizes Yuya is in love with him and might want to have sex with him for his first time. 

He and Skip and Yuya head home and they kick off their shoes by the door. He and Skip work on preparing dinner as Yuya heads up to his room to do his homework. Skip is wearing his red/orange track suit, dark blue shirt and white socks. Yuya is wearing his orange shirt, his school uniform jacket on his shoulders, green jeans and white socks. Yusho is wearing his performer's outfit with the exception of his hat which is on the coatrack and red dress socks. They finish making dinner and he calls Yuya down so he can eat. He and Skip talked about Yuya being in love with him and that his son may want to have sex with him. Skip tells him to just ask Yuya and that he isn't surprised that Yuya's in love with him since he has a very close relationship with his son than Skip does.

Yuya comes down for dinner and looks at his dad and Skip who are still whispering to each other. Yusho and Skip go to the table setting the food down so they can eat. After dinner, Skip heads up to his and Yusho's bedroom as Yusho sits on the couch with Yuya to talk to him. He has his arm around Yuya's shoulder so Yuya rests his head against his dad's chest. Yusho's fingers thread through his son's hair and he asks Yuya if he's in love with him and if he does want to have with him. Yuya tells his dad that he is in love with him and wants his first time to be with him. Yusho smiles at Yuya broadly and leans down to kiss his son. 

Yuya asks his dad if he'll like a foot massage and Yusho nods and says yes. Yusho lays back on the couch with his socked feet in Yuya's lap. Yuya starts to rub and caress his dad's aching feet as his dad's feet slide up and down against each other. Yusho moans softly and slides his right hand to his crotch to caress his growing bulge in his pants. Yuya's fingers caressing his socked feet makes Yusho moan even more. He grabs Yuya so that he's on top of him. With his arms around Yuya, Yusho kisses his son which he returns anxiously. Yusho slides off Yuya's school jacket from his shoulders letting it fall onto the couch. 

As Yusho begins to undress his son leaving Yuya only in his green briefs. He sits upright on the couch so his son can take off him take of his clothes. Yuya begins to remove his dad's clothes from his strong body. With his and his dad's clothes on the floor, Yuya looks at his dad in his underwear, which are bright orange briefs. Yuya sits on his dad's lap as they go back to kissing each other with generous love and intensity. Yuya trails kisses down his dad's neck then kisses his dad's nipples one at the time while Yusho's moans grow louder. 

Yusho wants Yuya to fuck him and he removes his and his son's briefs. Yuya opens the wrapper taking out the condom putting it on his erect cock. Yusho lays on the floor and holds up his legs in the air exposing his slightly hairy ass hole. He guides Yuya to slowly insert his cock in his ass and starts to get fuck by his son. He and Yuya kiss as he strokes his cock. After being fucked by his son, Yusho and Yuya get into the 69 position sucking and licking each other's cock and ass. Yusho sucks and licks Yuya's cock until Yuya's shoot off a load of cum down his dad's throat. He takes all of his son's juicy warm sweet cum. He and Yuya kiss as he cuddles with Yuya. 

In the morning, Yusho wakes up and looks at his sleeping son with an affectionate look across his face. He combs his fingers through Yuya's hair then looks up to see his husband, Skip coming down the stairs wearing only his light orange boxer briefs. Skip lays down next to Yusho as they share a kiss and he gives Yusho a morning blowjob while stroking his cock in his underwear. After his and Skip's brief sexual moment. He wakes up Yuya so all three of them can take a shower together. All naked in the steamy shower, Yusho helps Yuya and Skip bathe themselves with him in between his son and his husband. 

They get dressed wearing their usual clothes then have a hearty breakfast. Afterwards, Yusho, Skip and Yuya head to the amusement park where he and Skip are going to duel against their son. He and Skip stand several feet apart from Yuya with their duel disks ready. Yuya is also ready for the duel. Skip activates the Field Spell, Performapal Circus World, and the Action Cards Dispersed. The duel between he and his husband vs Yuya begins.


End file.
